


Gabe is the Same as Rich

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Supernatural
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas has an opinion he needs to share with Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Gabe is the Same as Rich

“You think Gabe is like who now?”

“Okay Dean, hear me out on this. Gabe is literally the same as Rich.”

Dean’s gapes at him. Castiel has no idea why Dean is so surprised by this observation. Cas had been low-key obsessed with two musicals for months now, and once the idea had his him, he had been unable to rid the opinion from his head. His brother, Gabriel, and Richard Goranski from  _ Be More Chill _ were essentially the same person.

“So we’ll start with the obvious comparison. They’re both very short. You comment on Gabe’s height all the time, and Rich is canonically five feet five inches. His insult for Jeremy is tall-ass because he’s obviously self-conscious about his height. How many times have you heard Gabe call you or Sam ‘freakishly tall’?”

Dean huffs a breath, “I get what you’re saying, but the height thing can’t be your only comparison. If that’s your best reason, then your comparison is shit, babe.”

Castiel glares at Dean, “Do you think so little of me? That was just the most obvious reason.”

“Continue then.”

“Well, they’re both bisexual. They’re both incredibly flirty with people; obviously, you know how Gabe is, and Rich flirts with Michael right after he figures out he’s bi.”

Dean sighs, “While that definitely betters your argument, sexuality, physical appearance, and being flirty does not make them the same.”

“You are absolutely correct. They both have very bubbly personalities, and they both started out by being villainous. Gabe with his stint as the Trickster and Rich was controlled by his SQUIP. They both get past their problems and become far nicer. And they both have absent or probably abusive fathers.”

“If I agree with you, can we go back to sleep? It is three in the morning.”

“You may.”

“Then what you’re saying makes perfect sense; I totally see where you’re coming from.”

Castiel supposes Dean is just humoring him, but he thinks Dean secretly agrees with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought a few weeks ago, and I haven't been able to get rid of it. The only proper response was to write this. I'm planning another one where it's a BMC character having this realization.
> 
> Yes, I am still stalling writing When You Let Go. Which is a Dear Evan Hansen fic.


End file.
